


Can't Keep Their Hands to Themselves

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day 2, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Touching, sherlollyweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets distracted while working a case with Molly and Lestrade.</p><p>For Sherlolly Appreciation week, Day 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep Their Hands to Themselves

“You sure he’s fine?” John looked over to where Sherlock was standing, absentmindedly looping his fingers around Molly’s.  
“Fine?” Lestrade shot John a shit-eating grin. “Fine: no. Necessary: probably.”  
John breathed in slowly, reluctant to bring Sherlock inside with Lestrade and Molly.    
“Normally, I wouldn’t want him anywhere near a grieving loved one, but right now we need to get to the truth as fast as humanly possible.”  
“So you need Sherlock?”  
“He’s as close to human as I could find,” Lestrade replied, using his hand to cover the smirk registering on his face.  
John shrugged in return. “If you think it’s a wise decision, go ahead. I’ll wait outside if you don’t mind.”  
“That’s fine,” Lestrade assured John before glancing through the case once more.  
“Better call the love birds over.” John pointed towards the couple, shaking his head with a smile.  
“Come on Sherlock, Molly. The wife of the victim is willing to let us talk to her about the night of the incident and I’m not wasting this opportunity.”  
The two looked up to hear Lestrade’s call, sharing a glance of annoyance and… boredom?  
“Barely a 5,” Lestrade caught Molly muttering to Sherlock as the two passed the detective on their way up to the front porch.  
Lestrade rolled his eyes and stalked after them, gripping the case file by his side.  
  
“And that was the last time you heard from him, Mrs. Scott?” Lestrade took out his pen and a small pad of paper from the front pocket of his suit.  
The lady snorted, wiping stray tears away, before another used tissue fell to the matted carpet floor.  
“Mrs. Scott?” Lestrade glanced up at Sherlock and Molly who sat to the left of him on another ratty sofa in the lady’s living room. “Is that a yes?”  
“Yes!” the lady erupted out of nowhere before standing from her perch at the edge of the couch cushion and walking over to retrieve another handful of tissues.  
Lestrade shot Sherlock another warning glance, as if begging the question: _so, is she telling the truth?_  
Sherlock turned to Molly and whispered, “Have you noticed the red bruising on the inside of Mrs. Scott’s palms?”  
Instead of answering, Molly twitched slightly and emitted a quiet squeak that went unnoticed by the detective and Mrs. Scott, but certainly not Sherlock.  
Lestrade was still eyeing him, waiting for a response, when Sherlock merely shrugged.  
“Take your time,” Lestrade tried in comforting the widow. He continued to ask the lady questions about the night of the murder and focused on any suspicious behaviour to be exact.  
Sherlock’s attention however, had wavered and as Molly tried to focus in on the lady’s palms, a smirk began to dance across his face.  
“What?” Molly mouthed, turning to him in confusion.  
Sherlock waved her down and nodded towards the other two in the room, so her attention would change focus. When his own gaze eventually met the slight bob of Molly’s ponytail, Sherlock seized the opportunity and leaned in again towards her ear.  
This time however, he spoke no words of the case or anything at all. Instead, he watched with keen concentration, the way her jaw clenched at the feel of his breath and the shiver that ran through her as his upper lip met the rim of her ear.  
She waited to acknowledge him, revelling in the satisfaction of making him wait. He did not take well to this. With complete disregard to the police investigation at hand, Sherlock continued to periodically ghost his lips across her ear.  
To Sherlock’s delight, a few more than audible moans, escaped Dr. Hooper’s lips through the course of his fixation. One particularly breathy one in fact, was so intense, that it caused the previously engaged Mrs. Scott and DI Lestrade, to send confused looks her way, before remembering how tremendously more important their own lives’ were at the moment.  
It wasn’t until Sherlock had begun unknowingly massaging circles with his left thumb, on Molly’s inner thigh, that Lestrade spoke up.  
“Outside. Now!” Lestrade glared pointedly at the couple before raising himself from the couch and motioning towards the door.  
Sherlock shot Molly a bewildered look, before her own hand landed on his left and his brows shot up.  
“Oops,” Sherlock mouthed, taking his hand off her leg and rising from the couch with her.  
Molly giggled, shaking her head at the oblivious consulting detective.  
“Not good?” Sherlock asked as the two made their way outside, behind the detective.  
 “Very good,” Molly corrected, sharing a grin with her boyfriend. “Just, maybe not the right time… or place,” she added.  
Sherlock stepped back, shocked. “And the lab at St. Barts is?”  
Molly swatted his arm away, sneering. “That was one time, Sherlock.”  
“Three times actually, if I recall correctly.”  



End file.
